Birthday Wishes
by NekoIllustrations
Summary: LaviKanda fic. Kanda's birthday is just around the corner, but his red-headed lover is nowhere to be found. contains some smut, yaoi. This is my first time writing something like this, please don't flame. Rating for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Kanda lay awake in his bed, irritated and confused. He'd come home from an excruciatingly long and exhausting mission and the one person he actually WANTED to see was nowhere to be found. It was as if his lover had just dropped off the face of the earth, never to be heard from again. What made it worse, other than the blistering heat that persisted through the night and came wafting in through his broken window, was that, well, tomorrow was his birthday and didn't he deserve some quality time with his seme? Even a little cuddling would make him happy as long as it was with his red-haired rabbit.

Just my luck, Kanda thought bitterly, my damn mission with Moyashi, of all people, goes on forever and I don't get back until the night before my birthday. Then Lavi decides to go missing right when I need him…the damn bastard probably forgot. He sighed, he'd never cared about anyone acknowledging his birthday before, but things were different, now. Ever since he'd confessed to Lavi and found that he reciprocated his feelings, everything had become a bit more bearable. He looked forward to coming home from missions when it meant that he could have a cuddle session or that he would get a hot make-out session if Lavi was in one of his lonely jealous possessive moods, which was quite often these days.

Despite these constant reaffirmations of love, Kanda had been feeling lonely, like there was something missing from their relationship. He could figure out what it was, their relationship had been perfect since day one, but that empty feeling was still there and had grown over the last month or so. He had planned to finally talk to Lavi before his birthday came around, hoping to make the special day more enjoyable. But no, Komui had sent him out on a mission just as he was about to do it. Kanda's only choice was to talk to Lavi when he came back. Upon his unexpectedly late return, Kanda had rushed to the future bookman's room, desperate to talk to him, but couldn't find him among the towering stacks of paper. He then proceeded to the cafeteria, library, every place Lavi was likely to be, but his hunt finally ended in frustrated disappointment. He'd spoken to Komui, who assured him that Lavi was indeed not on a mission, yet he still couldn't track the red-headed idiot down. It had grown late by the time Kanda had ended his search and he was so exhausted from the effort of looking for Lavi on top of already being tired from his mission that he went straight to his room and attempted to sleep, failing miserably.

A knock at the door brought Kanda out of his brooding. He looked at the clock on his bedside table, 10:40. Who on earth could want him at this hour? His thoughts turned to Lavi, but he discarded them almost immediately. If the ass had really wanted to see him, he'd have come way before now. Whoever it was, Kanda didn't want to deal with them, he rolled onto his side and ignored the second knock on his door. Two seconds later, Kanda heard his door open, quietly; he closed his eyes and regulated his breathing, pretending to be asleep. He felt the mattress sink as the person sat down on the edge of the bed. A warm hand gently slid under his bangs and touched his forehead and Kanda didn't need to hear the stranger whisper his name so know who it was. No one else would dare touch him like that. He turned over to glare up at the startled red-head.

"The hell do you want, Lavi?"

Lavi took jerked his hand away from Kanda's forehead, shock and hurt on his face at seeing Kanda's reaction.

"I just got back and I heard you'd come back from your mission…I, um…wanted to talk."

Kanda's expression shifted to one of surprise.

"Back? From where?"

Lavi shifted uneasily, confusing Kanda, it was uncharacteristic for his lover to act so awkwardly when it was just the two of them.

"Well, your birthday's tomorrow, isn't it?" Kanda nodded, still shocked, but pleased, Lavi hadn't forgotten after all.

"Yeah"

"So I went into town to get you something. I wanted it to be the perfect gift, but I just couldn't find anything!"

Kanda noted the frustration in Lavi's voice. He wondered if, no hoped, Lavi had been feeling that same loneliness he'd been feeling. He waited for his lover to continue.

"You see, I know I've been kind of possessive recently, and to tell you the truth… it's because, even when I force you into those make-out sessions, I still feel like you're out on some long-term mission, far from here… and far from m-"

"Me too." Kanda said it so softly, it was almost a whisper.

"What?"

"You heard me; I said I feel the same way."

Kanda waited for Lavi to say something, only to see the mild surprise on his face turn into a cunning smirk. He'd started to edge away when his lover had grabbed a hold of his wrists and pinned him to the mattress. Straddling the somewhat stunned and very confused Japanese teen, Lavi leaned down and whispered into his precious uke's ear.

"You didn't give me the chance to say it, but I did come up with a way for us to get rid of this lonely feeling."

Kanda swallowed nervously, he had a feeling he knew where Lavi was going with this. The thing was, though he desperately wanted Lavi to go there, he didn't want to experience the pain of losing something he'd had for over eighteen years, not to mention the fact that he had no clue how it was supposed to work between two guys. He looked up, Lavi, sill straddling him and keeping his writs pinned with his left hand, was slowly trailing his right hand down Kanda's chest.

"You see, Yu-chan, lovers reach a point, like we have, where they desperately want to reaffirm their love for each other in the most intimate of ways. You know," He slipped his hand down towards the button of Kanda's pants, "Skin to skin."

Kanda blushed furiously, he wanted this so badly, but there was still the remaining fact that he had absolutely no idea how to "do" it with Lavi. Lavi seemed to have guessed his thoughts based on the embarrassed look on his face.

"It's okay, Yu, I'll guide you through everything," the red-head chuckled, "just lay back and relax."

"Easier said than done, baka-usagi."

Lavi laughed again. He kept hold of Kanda's wrists and started unbuttoning the swordsman's shirt with his free hand. Kanda shivered slightly as the red-head placed a soft kiss on his tattoo. Lavi let go of his lover's wrists so he could slip the shirt the rest of the way off. He sat there for a moment, admiring Kanda's well toned body, focusing specifically on his perfected carved abs. Kanda looked up at Lavi, and asked what he was doing.

"Just taking a mental picture, Yu." Lavi said, unbuttoning his own shirt and taking off his boots, "Now then, we'll begin in a minute, let me just remove any other barriers preventing our total skin to skin contact." With that, he completely stripped himself and his lover.

Kanda shivered, despite the summer heat from that day, the night had grown cold and his broken window let in a draft. Lavi noticed, "Don't worry; the cold won't bother you once we get started." He removed Kanda's hair tie with his teeth, allowing the blue-black locks to splay themselves on the pillow underneath the samurai's head. "You look sexier this way," Lavi breathed. He took the rope that had held back Kanda's hair and used it to fasten his lover's wrists to the headboard. Kanda looked at Lavi, nervously, inwardly cursing the fact that the red-head could dominate him like this. Lavi smirked, "bondage makes everything a bit more interesting, don't you think?"

"Fuck you, baka-usagi," Kanda growled.

Lavi leaned down and kissed his scowling partner. He pressed his tongue lightly until Kanda granted him entrance. He searched until his tongue found his partners and embraced it. Lavi pulled away and sucked lightly on Kanda's lower lip, he then proceeded to leave a trail of wet kisses from his partner's lower jaw until he reached his collar bone. Lavi bit and sucked on the skin, causing a bruise to form and drawing soft moans from his partner's lips. The red-head looked up briefly and was satisfied to see the blush on Kanda's cheeks. Lavi returned to passionately playing with his samurai's tongue in order to distract him while he traced his hands along his chest. Finding the indicator he needed to assure himself that Kanda's body was responding to his, he broke away and trailed his tongue down and sucked gently on his lover's abs, earning more moans of pleasure.

Kanda was definitely aroused; fucking him was going to be great. Lavi played his hand around Kanda's erection, arousing the Japanese teen even further. Kanda was moaning almost continually now, "ngh…hurry up, Lavi, I'm going to…" his words were lost as his lover put his mouth to his erection. The red-head pressed lightly with his teeth and Kanda bucked sharply, sending sheer ecstasy into Lavi's mouth.

Lavi grinned as he sat up, licking his lips, "Damn Yu, that was great."

Lavi leaned forward, "It's your turn now, Yu." He put three fingers up to Kanda's mouth, who sucked them, slightly annoyed at his own submissiveness. Now that Lavi was completely aroused, he sat forward and put both his hands on the headboard so he was positioned above Kanda's head. Kanda did just as Lavi had before and received the same pleasure his partner had from him.

Lavi untied Kanda's wrists, allowing the samurai to sit up and rub them to get the circulation flowing again. They both lay under the sheets, which had become damp with sweat, catching their breath. Lavi leaned over, put his arm around Kanda, and kissed him softly. The time was now 12:05.

"Happy Birthday, Yu."

Kanda nestled himself closer to Lavi, tucking his head underneath the red-head's chin, whispered a soft thank you, and fell asleep almost immediately. Lavi smiled gently as he listened to his partner's gentle breathing and felt the soft rise and fall of his chest. When he was sure Kanda was sound asleep, he whispered in to his ear.

"I was gentle tonight because it was your birthday and your first time," Lavi smiled maliciously to himself, "Next time I'll be fucking you a lot harder." With thoughts of the next time they slept together firm in his mind, Lavi fell asleep, with his slumbering partner being none-the-wiser of his future intentions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Update to All Readers**

So, I'm happily settled into college, and working hard to build my major and get through my classes. It is understandable, therefore, that finding time for writing fanfics is a little difficult. Even so, I do have a couple in the works -or reworks. I'm going to write/finish/finalize work for the following series: The Betrayal Knows My Name (because I haven't finished even one version yet), D Gray-Man (because I owe it to myself), Bleach (because I have a fun plot line I'd like to work with, and I've never actually gone very far with writing for Bleach before), and _maybe_ Naruto (if I can keep the idea in my head long enough). As per usual, these will all have some version of my OC Kai, and other OCs will play parts in these fics as well (expect repeat performances from the names Haru, Akira, and Ren). I would like to stress, though, that this is not for lack of creativity, but for lack of energy to create any more new characters, especially when I fear I might bring in OCs from my book. That's right, folks, I'm writing a fantasy novel (I mean it, an actual novel with its own original plot and everything -holy sh*t, right?) and it's taken priority over writing with other people's characters. Still, every author needs a break from her own creations, and I consider working with "stock characters" a good break. That's why I will keep writing fanfiction for now. I do plan to finish each of the aforementioned stories, but updates will be slower, and it will take longer to get them done. All I ask for is your patience, and for you all not to be too hard on my when I hang up the long-term fanfiction hat permanently, which I will do when I finish the fanfics I've promised. I say long-term, though, because I may come back with a few shonen-ai oneshots every once in a while.

The long-term fics I am writing are final drafts of the following already published stories (sorted by series):

_( D Gray-Man)_

In Memoriam

Bound by the Symbol of Kegare

Forced Forbearance

Give Me a Reason

_(Betrayal/Uraboku)_

It's Just a Looking Glass

Where Hell Is a Good Thing

_(Bleach)_

Faded

These are the working titles for the upcoming fics, along with the intended pairings (subject to change):

_(D Gray-Man) _

Life Worth Living- KandaxOC (Maybe, it could end up just a friendship between the two of them).

_(Betrayal/Uraboku) _

Black on Black- LuzexOC (I'm actually really excited for this one)

_(Bleach) _

Security- OCxOC (heterosexual); OCxOC (homosexual) (Another one I'm pumped for)

_(Naruto)_

Fine Line- GaaraxOC (again, I may not write this. The idea isn't fully formed yet and I'm not as invested in the series as I once was).

I've already said it, but I'll reiterate: these are FINAL DRAFTS. If I haven't already completed them, I will NOT be finishing any of the already published stories that the finals are based off of. For that matter, I will not be finishing any other incomplete fics either. I simply don't have the time or inspiration.

As always, I appreciate your support. I won't delete my account, nor will I delete any previously written fics, as they serve as a reminder of how much I've improved as a writer. I hope you all will appreciate the new work coming your way. Nothing makes an author happier than receive feedback on her work. Thank you again, and I hope you're all excited for what's to come.

Feel free to message me with any questions!

~H


	3. Chapter 3

Please go to my account profile and read what's there- IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT.


End file.
